The Beginning of the End
by Sakura793
Summary: A disaster is about to occur that might end the existence of mankind. Is it possible that Sousuke Sagara can save it? What will become of Kaname Chidori and Sousuke if its impossible? Will this truely be the beginning of the end?


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters written by the author of Full Metal Panic  
  
Chapter 1 – "Word of Fate"  
  
"Captain! Captain! We've received news from base!" yelled an officer entering the bridge of the Tuatha de Danaan. The submarine itself had just barely escaped from enemy territory making its way further out into the Pacific Ocean.  
  
"What are our solutions then?" Captain Tesstarossa urgently asked the officer. Radar tracking the enemy's air bases began flashing, enabling red dots upon the subs surroundings.  
  
"Captain, enemy approaching rapidly! Should we fire?" a lutenient eagerly asked, keeping a steady eye on the radar. "50 feet and closing!"  
Captain Tesstarossa sighed heavily, relieving herself of the stress preventing her from concentrating. Once she had calmed herself she looked at the officer that had the news regarding their actions.  
  
"We have been ordered to blow up their bases ma'am." He stated looking deep into the concerning eyes of his superior. She lowered her head and bravely ordered for the torpedo tubes to be prepped for launch.  
  
A few men from the bridge made their journey to the torpedo bay and injected two torpedos' into the tubes, readying them for their departure.  
  
Back on the bridge, Capt. Tesstarossa steady watched as the enemy closed in. Lt. Cmdr. Andrey Kalinin placed a heavy hand on her shoulder as he watched her set up the launch sequence.  
  
Once everything was complete and a fair warning sent out to the bases Capt. Tesstarossa initiated the countdown sequence. 10....9....8....7....6....5....the captain's grip weakened as she grasped the lever controlling the torpedo's...4....3....2....1...Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin quickly seized the captain's hand and pulled the lever along with her.  
  
Before anyone knew anything the torpedoes had left the pods and were making their way through the cold, barren sea. However, five minutes into the deploy of the armed torpedoes, the satellite communications, along with the ships navigation controls went completely dead.  
  
"Cmdr. Mardukas! What's the torpedoes current status?" The Captain shouted as panic overcame the crew. Cmdr. Richard Mardukas along with Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin seemed calm as they looked on the status screens.  
  
"It seems they detonated about fifteen miles from the coast Captain." Cmdr. Mardukas replied confusedly.  
  
Capt. Tesstarossa gave a sigh of relief, but also a look of worry. "Why did they not reach their destination Commander?"  
  
Kalinin gave the satellite panel another quick glance, "Because they did not receive the code. In basic terms, the satellites give the torpedoes the 'go ahead' when they impact their target. However, for some reason the satellite communication has been knocked out." He interrupted.  
  
UNITED STATES - NASA  
  
A space aeronautics programmer sits at a computer desk, occasionally glancing at his computer screen as he engulfs his attention in an 'Arm Slaves' magazine. Suddenly an unknown object appears on his screen, sending him in utter chaos. He quickly makes his way to the upper levels department, stumbling upon the flight of stairs.  
  
Once he makes his way up to the next story he quickly pounds his way into his boss's office. "What's the meaning of this?" The boss asks, hurriedly removing his feet from atop his desk.  
  
The programmer drags his manager out to the nearest central processing unit and rapidly goes through the hard drive to locate the most recent satellite photos, taken by Sputnik.  
  
As soon as they both realize what is going on they alert the President of The United States along with the Secretary of Defense.  
  
After a long and hard 12-hour meeting at the White House the final word on the matter is subjected to classified and is quickly relayed back to NASA, from there, relayed to the military bases of the world.  
  
"An Asteroid?" Capt. Tesstarossa uneasily asks Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin, flipping her silver colored braided ponytail through her finger tips anxiously.  
  
"I'm afraid so, the scenario of the situation is by far the worse we've ever had to face." Kalinin replied watching the Captain bite her lip worriedly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tesstarossa asked curiously awaiting for Kalinin to tell her of how horrible the consequences were to be.  
  
"We have a countdown of 15 days at most. After that the world will be destroyed upon impact. It will most likely land in the pacific ocean, generating a tidal wave that will wipe out Japan, China, The east part of Russia, Hawaii, California, New Zealand, Australia, and quite a few other locations in their radiuses. There would be no way to escape it. Even if half the world survived the collision, they'd die due to nuclear winter." He responded sadly, avoiding eye contact with Tesstarossa.  
  
"Any solutions?" The Captain asked willingly, not wanting to give up hope.  
  
"NASA is trying to come up with possible solutions as we speak, but nothing has come to our attention so far." He answered, still avoiding any eye contact with his superior. "Everything is in utter secrecy, not even the best men trained for this know anything about its whereabouts. Even Sousuke Sagara is in the dark on this classified information."  
  
"I guess than it it only appropriate to say it seems like the beginning of the end..." Tesstarossa stated, staring around at her trusted crew members. 


End file.
